Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Equestria
by King Xeno
Summary: When Wigglytuff's guid gets some unexpected guests this leads to them finding a whole new world! What adventures await? Pokemon OC's are accepted. ONLY POKEMON OC'S! it's back on baby!
1. New Friends

**WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE THEM DO NOT READ! **By the way! Zappo (Raichu), CJ (Serperior), Archie (Charizard), and Connor (Zorua) belong to topgun308.

Prologue: New friends

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED! WHO'S FOOT PRINT? WHO'S FOOT PRINT? THIS FOOT PRINT IS… Uh… Huh… THIS FOOT PRINT IS… UNKNOWN?" The voice of the sentry shouted. Diglett sat in the tunnel as he watched the foot print above. "**UNKNOWN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNKNOWN!?**" Loudred shouted from his point.

The gate to the guild opened revealing a large pink Pokémon. He moved forward and looked at the new visitors. Four Pokémon he had never seen. "Um… Hello…?" He asked nervously, his happy attitude dampened by these intimidating new arrivals. "You Wigglytuff?" One asked, it was large, and dragon like its green scales (Skin) was incredibly thick, it had large tusk like protrusions coming from its mouth. Its large tail trailed behind it.

"Yes…" He answered slowly. "I am Tusk, leader of team Poké-Pals. We have come here to seek an alliance." The dragon like Pokémon said. Wigglytuff suddenly brightened up. "Oh, you wish to be friends?" He asked. Tusk laughed before replying "Of course! We have traveled from a distant land to seek your friendship." Wigglytuff smiled before asking "Why don't you introduce me to the rest of your team?" Tusk turned and faced a green deer like Pokémon. "This is Virizion, she is a great explorer." He faced a large red pig like Pokémon. "This is Flare, my partner." Finally Tusk turned and faced a large dragon like Pokémon, it flew using six ribbon, like wings, the end of its arms had smaller heads. "This is Hydreigon." Hydreigon smiled before Wigglytuff led them inside. The guild members were excited to meet the new Pokémon, but as soon as Tusk entered they all started freaking out.

"Are they always like this?" He asked. The Pokémon screamed in fear, as they scrambled around the small space. "HEY!" Wigglytuff shouted, feeling his temper rise. The Pokémon stopped and looked at him. "This is Tusk, he is a…" The Guild Master began, his happy mood having returned, before stopping. "Haxorus. The Axe Jaw Pokémon." Tusk finished. "I am Flare. A Pokémon known as an Emboar. The Mega Fire Pig Pokémon." The fire type explained. When Virizion stepped forward almost all male mouths dropped. "I am Virizion. The Grassland Pokémon." _"Wow…" "She's so beautiful." "Hey-hey! I'd agree to that!"_ Several Pokémon commented. "I am Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokémon… But… I don't act like it…" Hydreigon said, startling everyone. "Perhaps you should tell them that you aren't even a Pokémon." Tusk said to his friend. "WHAT!?" Everyone except from team Poke-Pals shouted. "Yes, it's true… I am the very thing that keeps this world from disappearing… The Voice of Life. Tusk, helped me to save this world. In fact… Tusk is not even a Pokémon! He's a human." Hydreigon said causing everyone to gasp.

"It's true, I came to the Pokémon world to save it. After I beat the legendary Pokémon Kyurem, I managed to destroy what would be the worlds end, the Bittercold. Made completely of the negative emotions of Pokémon. In the end, I discovered that I had to leave and everyone would forget about me…" Tusk said getting a more serious tone. "As if we could Tusk. Thanks to Flare's efforts Tusk was able to return to the Pokémon world and travel freely between worlds." Virizion finished the tale. "Ever since we've been working on a big project! We're making a Pokémon Paradise!" Flare excitedly shouted earning _"Ooh!"_ and _"Ah!"_ from the crowd. "We have certain members who rank higher in the team however… They said they would meet us here." Tusk commented.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED! WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT? THIS FOOT PRINT IS ESPEON! THIS FOOTPRINT IS ESPEON!" Diglett shouted. "An Espeon?" Wigglytuff asked. "That would be the rest of our team." Virizion replied. The guild followed the Poké-Pals outside. They saw an Espeon, an Umbreon, a Dunsparce, and some Pokémon they didn't know. One was horse like, it had an orange mane, with a long horn peeking out, it had blue streaks in the orange, it had a light blue neck, and tail. Its main body was an apricot color, and it had four blue hooves. "This is Keldeo. An old friend of mine." Virizion explained. There was a smaller Pokémon it had a white belly and face, but the rest of it was black. It had two large flaps of skin between its arms and feet, it was a bright yellow. It had yellow cheeks as well. "This is Emolga, he's one of the first Pokémon to join our team, well with Dunsparce too." Flare said.

The third Pokémon was human like it had pale white skin and wore a black dress. Her hair was green and had several lines and notes on it like sheet music. She had what appeared to be a microphone, but also held back her hair. She smiled at the group. "This is Meloetta, she absolutely loves music!" Hydreigon shouted. About twenty feet down the road, there were four Pokémon traveling towards the guild. "Well that was a waste of time! All we got out of it was this fucking seed!" One of them shouted, a Raichu to exact. "Zappo, don't you're over reacting?" A Serperior asked. "CJ, you know he isn't going to care." A Charizard answered. "Well he might have a point, Archie." A Zoroark said. "Connor, let's just stay out of this." Archie said. Zappo noticed something, the guild was all outside with some strange looking Pokémon.

When the four approached, Wigglytuff took notice. "OH! These are the Pokémon I was telling you about!" He shouted. "Team Poké-Pals, meet team Valkyrie!" Wigglytuff shouted. Tusk looked at the four then burst out laughing. "_They _are the ones who beat Dialga? Is this some sort of joke?" He asked. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" Zappo asked. "You want the truth? I don't think you've got what it would have taken!" Tusk shouted. "Look, you need to back off! If you make Zappo angry he'll…" CJ had started. "What? Try to fight us? Go ahead, you'll only get BURNED!" Flare shouted, fire shooting from his neck. "Try it! We'll be the ones doing the burning!" Archie shouted stepping forward. "You wouldn't have a chance! We've fought much worse than you!" Hydreigon shouted. "Yeah right! You actually think you can take us down?" Connor asked. "We will win, so you'd best stop now." Virizion replied.

"Please! This is not what I wanted! We are supposed to be friends! Not foes! Please stop!" Wigglytuff begged, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Fine, but only if you try not to get in our way!" Tusk shouted at Zappo. "Same here." Zappo replied. "You said you were making a Pokémon Paradise?" Sunflora asked. "Yeah, would you all like to see it?" Tusk asked. "YEAH!" Everyone except teams Poké-pals and Valkyrie shouted. "Well, we'd better lock down the guild then…" Chatot said. He rushed up and locked the guild before the group followed them into a clearing. "Espeon, Umbreon! Prepare the Magnagate!" Tusk shouted. "In order to get to Paradise we need to go through a dungeon. Prepare yourselves." Tusk told everyone, there was a bright light as a pillar of light shot into the sky creating a strange portal. "WHOA! What is that?!" CJ asked. "A Magnagate, it allows us to create a mystery dungeon, as sort of a path." Keldeo explained. The group went into the Magnagate and were excited for the adventures that awaited.


	2. Pokemon Paradise

I would like to thank My Imagination12 (Talulia) and Ultima-owner (Ichigo) for submitting some OCs! Keep on submitting! I also wanted to say that Tusk and Flare are my OCs, and I will have more on! I'm not sure what the Mystery Dungeon currency is called so I'll just refer to it as "P". KEEP SINDING IN OCs!

Chapter 1: Pokemon Paradise

The group found themselves in an unfamiliar place, there was a crossroads with four different directions. "Follow me to Paradise." Tusk instructed. Team Poke-Pals led the guild into Paradise. "Hey Tusk! You get those materials yet?" A large Pokemon asked. It was vaguely human, its skin was a light brownish gray, it had what appeared to be pink shoulder bands and large muscles, and it carried a red girder. "Hey Gurdurr! I got just what you need." Tusk replied. "Huh? Who's this then? You better not be making trouble!" Gurdurr shouted. "Relax their new allies." Virizion said. "Huh!? W-Well if the lovely Virizion is willing to speak for then welcome!" Gurdurr exclaimed.

"Tusk!" A voice shouted. A Sylveon rushed forward, she seemed to use her ribbons to "see". She tripped but was caught by Flare. "Oh! Thank you Flare." She said to him. "Talulia, is something wrong?" Keldeo asked. "Huh? OH! There's a fight in town!" Talulia shouted. Tusk nodded before the group moved towards a small town. "You take that back!" A Rampardos shouted. He used Head-butt at a Cofagrigus. "You are thief! I saw you eying my GLORIOUS sparklies!" It shouted at the Rampardos. "I didn't steal your STUPID gold!" Tusk shot between the two, holding them apart. "BREAK IT UP! You going to tell me what's going on?" He asked. "Cofagrigus thinks I stole his gold bars!" "I know Rampardos stole them! He was eyeing my sparklies from afar!" "Stealing gold? I think I know who can help…" Tusk muttered before looking at a Pokemon just outside Paradise. "Scraggy! You see a lot of things, who took it?" "I don't know… I might be able for a little fee…" Scraggy said.

"Really? How about I go get Quagsire?" Tusk asked earning a gasp from Scraggy. "Look! There's no need for that! I'll tell yah. HE took it." Scraggy said pointing at CJ. "What? That's impossible!" Zappo shouted. "No it isn't Cofagrigus dropped it, and he picked it up. No stealing involved." Scraggy said. "Is this yours?" CJ asked holding out a bar of solid gold with a vine. "My GLORIOUS sparkly! You found it!" Cofagrigus happily shouted. "There you go, problem solved. I'll be at my stand." Scraggy said before walking away. "Who was that?" Connor asked. "That was Scraggy, he was a criminal until Quagsire beat some sense into him…" Flare explained. "Huh? Is that a Kecleon?" Archie asked noticing the market near them. "Yeah, I take it you have them were you're from?" Tusk asked. "Yeah, but there are two back home." Archie replied. "Hello Tusk! Who are they?" Kecleon asked. "They come from a faraway land. Treasure Town I believe." Tusk replied.

"Treasure Town? I have two brothers there! If you see them do say hello!" Kecleon happily said. "This is a pretty nice town… Peaceful, fresh air…" CJ muttered. "You haven't even seen the best part! Follow me." Tusk shouted, leading the Guild up a hill. "Look out that way." Tusk instructed. They looked and saw something… It was a rainbow, however it had three other rainbows that seemed to loop around it in circles. "Wow… That's beautiful…" Wigglytuff said his voice filled with awe. "That be the Rainbows o' Hope." A voice with a slight Scottish accent said, turning they saw a Herdier. "Ah' remember back when I was wee' Pokemon. Those Rainbows always fill yah up with hope." He said to the group.

"Team Valkyrie?" Wigglytuff asked. "Yeah Wigglytuff?" Zappo asked. "I was wondering… Would you mind staying her for a bit?" He asked. "What? You want us to stay here…?" Zappo asked. "Yes, it would be a great opportunity to learn about our new friends! Who knows you may even find some amazing treasure!" Wigglytuff shouted excitedly. "I'm sure Swanna would have rooms for you. Not to mention her cooking is the greatest!" Hydreigon shouted. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Zappo muttered. "Then it's settled! You'll stay here and help Team Poke-Pals, while we return to the Guild… After seeing Paradise of course." Wigglytuff said. "Come one then." Tusk instructed leading them back to Paradise. The Guild was amazed at how much three Pokemon were able to build on their own. "You're telling me one Gurdurr and two Timburr built this entire place?" CJ asked amazed.

"Yep, not to mention they built our house. Well if you're going to head back I'll have Espeon and Umbreon set up the Magnagate." Tusk said. Umbreon and Espeon had set up the Magnagate and sent Wigglytuff and the guild off. "So Zappo, I can tell you aren't a Pokemon." Tusk said. "Huh? How did you…?" Zappo had started. "I'm a human too. I thought you knew that." Tusk said. "We came after you did your introductions." Archie explained. "That would answer it." Flare commented. "So you're an Exploration team?" Connor asked. "Yes and no." Tusk replied. "So you're also a Rescue team?" Zappo asked. "Yes." Tusk replied. "Talulia? You need to get together the side teams. Espeon and Umbreon have something big planned." Tusk instructed. The Sylveon nodded before running off. "You four go and explore, meet back here in an hour." Tusk told Team Valkyrie. Zappo nodded before walking off with his team following.

They walked into Post Town and saw Rampardos, he was staring longingly at a Cinccino. "Hey. What is it you do around here?" Zappo asked him. "I'm the Box Buster, you bring me treasure boxes and I'll bust them open for only one hundred and fifty P." He responded. Zappo moved over to Cinccino and asked "What do you do around here?" "I make gifts to get other Pokemon join your team! Fun to give and fun to receive!" She happily said. Zappo noticed Cofagrigus and walked up to him. "So what's you part in this town?" He asked. "I exchange P and item for sparklies!" Cofagrigus shouted. "Sparklies?" Archie asked. "Gold Bars! I love the way they sparkle in the sunlight! My GLORIOUS sparklies!" He shouted. Zappo heard Tusk shouting, so he went to investigate. "Ah Zappo. Just on time, we're leaving. I'm going to introduce you to our three Side Teams." He said.

There was a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, a Flareon, a Glaceon, and a Leafeon. Not to mention that Umbreon, Espeon, and Talulia were there too. "Team Eeveelution ready for adventure!" The Jolteon shouted. There was an Excadrill, a Bisharp, an Aggron, and a Doublade named Ichigo. "Team Steel ready for a fight!" The Excadrill exclaimed. Finally there was a Scolipede, a Galvantula, a Leavanny, and a Volcarona. "Team Bug is ready to go!" The Scolipede yelled.

"Dunsparce, you're going to stay behind on this adventure… All right?" Tusk asked. "Of course! I'll do my best to keep Paradise nice while you're all off!" Dunsparce shouted. "Now then let's get going. We don't know where this Magnagate leads, it could lead us to certain doom, or the world's biggest horde of treasure! Whatever the case we'll make sure to give it our all!" Tusk shouted. "Time for roll call!" Flare shouted. Tusk started to shout "Team Poke-Pals! Virizion?" "Here!" "Emolga?" "Right here!" "Keldeo?" "Ready to go!" "Meloetta?" "Ready!" "Hydreigon?" "Let's go!" Tusk nodded before saying "Remember we don't know how long we'll be gone so make sure you have plenty of food, water, and other supplies. Now then let's get going!"


	3. What are these things?

Chapter 2: What are these things?

Twilight moved through the forest, calling for a certain purple dragon. "Spike? You know you're not allowed this far into the Everfree Forest!" She shouted. She started to move forward again but was tackled by who she was searching for. "Spike!? What is wrong with you!?" She asked getting up, her tone harsh. "Twilight! We got to get out of here! I saw these freaky monsters!" Spike shouted. "Spike… You aren't going to wiggle your way out of this one. I've told you time and time again not to go into this forest!" Twilight said. "Twilight! Lecture me on the way BACK to Ponyville!" Spike shouted, looking behind himself. "Spike! I'm not going to listen to this excuse! You are going to…" Twilight was cut off by a loud crashing as a large green wingless dragon like creature forced its way towards them. "GIVE IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" It shouted, before charging at an incredible speed. Twilight turned and started to run, she noticed Spike was holding something. It looked like some sort of badge.

"Spike! What is that?!" Twilight asked. "I don't know! Some sort of dragon!" "Not the monster! That thing you're holding!" "I don't know! I just picked it up and that THING started coming after me!" Spike replied. "Well drop it!" Twilight ordered, Spike dropped it and heard the crashing behind them stop. Twilight and Spike both turned and saw the thing pick up the badge before glaring at them. It roared before unleashing what appeared to be purple fire. It shot past Twilight and she realized that it wasn't fire, it was the beast's breath, based on the putrid stench.

The creature had apparently given up the chase because it allowed them to move onward unpursued. "Spike… You should know to never pick up anything in this forest." Twilight said trying to catch her breath. She looked and saw that Spike was gone. "No…" Twilight muttered before running where the creature had last been seen.

Spike walked through the dense amount of trees, until he saw the dragon. "Excuse me…" He said, getting the creature's attention. "What?" It asked gruffly. "Why were you chasing us?" Spike asked. "DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO TAKE THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF ANIMAL?!" It asked, scaring him. "I'm… I'm sorry…" Spike said. The creature's expression seemed to soften, it patted him on the back before saying "You lost?" Spike shook his head. "Well I'm Tusk, if you're curious." The creature said, it heard something and saw Twilight rushing towards them. "SPIKE! ARE YOU INSANE!?" She asked.

"Twilight wait! He's not that bad! I just accidentally took something from him and he was trying to get it back." Spike explained trying to keep Twilight calm. "Tusk, I'd like you to meet the smartest pony in all of Ponyville Twilight Sparkle." Spike said facing Twilight. "Nice to meet you. Name's Tusk." Tusk said to Twilight, holding out a hand. "Hello… Are you some sort of dragon?" Twilight asked, shaking his hand with a nervous look. "I take it you've never seen my kind before? I'm a creature known as a Pokemon. There are others if you'd like to meet them." Tusk said before leading Twilight and Spike to a small makeshift camp. "Tusk! Where did you go?" Flare asked worried. "This little guy picked up my Team Badge. I had to get it back." Tusk replied pointing at Spike. "What is he?" Virizion asked, tilting her head. "I'm a dragon!" Spike shouted Twilight noticed Keldeo and asked "Do you know where these… Creatures came from?" Keldeo looked around before asking "Who me?" Twilight nodded and asked "You are a unicorn aren't you?" "No I'm a…" He had started but felt Tusk's claws dig into the flesh on his back. "Say yes. This could help us learn about this place. We'll tell them the truth when the time comes." Tusk whispered in his ear. "I mean yes. I am a… Unicorn…" Keldeo said. "Do you happen to know where they came from?" Twilight asked. "They're creatures called Pokemon. Each one is unique, and different. Each one has different abilities and types. Tusk here is a Dragon type." Keldeo explained.

-2 Hours Later-

Keldeo had just finished explaining the basics of Pokemon to Twilight and she was amazed. "You mean there are over six hundred of these creatures?" She asked. Keldeo nodded before saying "I was actually born in their world. So I might stand out a bit around the rest of… Our… Kind…" Twilight frowned and said "If that's true than you wouldn't know how to use magic or anything… You said you'd picked up on some of these moves?" Keldeo nodded again before replying "Yep. I was actually wondering is there a town nearby?" Twilight smiled and said "Follow me." The group of Pokemon followed her towards Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie was walking down the roads in Ponyville when she saw Twilight with some strange creatures. "Twilight's got new friends!" She shouted before she bounced over to them. "Do you know how they'll react to having not one, not two, but three dragon looking creatures in their town?" Tusk asked, taking in the small town. "I'm sure they won't mind." Twilight said as Pinkie bounced over to Tusk. "HI!" She shouted startling him. "My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie Pie! I like parties and fun and happiness! Do you like parties? I need to throw a party for all of you!" She shouted, not stopping to take a single breath. "Pinkie! I think you might be overwhelming them." Twilight said to her hyperactive friend.

"So I take it you know her?" Flare asked, as Pinkie bounced around him in circles. "Yeah, this is Pinkie Pie. She can be a bit hyper but she usually has good intentions." Twilight replied, while Pinkie inspected the group. "Are you some sort of explorers? Are you here to find treasure?" Pinkie asked her face beaming. "We're going to try." Keldeo responded, getting Pinkie's attention. "Ooh! I've never seen a Unicorn like you before…" Pinkie had started before she gasped. "YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR CUTIE MARK!" She shouted, pointing at Keldeo's flank. "Cutie mark?" Keldeo asked, looking at Pinkie in confusion.

"Pinkie, he was born with these creatures. He doesn't even know how to use magic." Twilight explained, causing the pink pony to gasp again, but louder. She was in shock, Twilight nudged her, and Pinkie fell to the ground as if she was made of stone. "Great… Tusk do you think you could carry her to Sugar Cube Corner?" Twilight asked, looking annoyed at her friend. Tusk nodded before lifting Pinkie and slinging her over one of his massive shoulders. "Hey!" A voice shouted. Tusk turned to face a Riolu, he was followed by a Kirlia, and a Snivy. The new arrivals were suspicious. "Do you know them?" Twilight asked, whispering to Tusk. "No… I plan to find out who they are…" Tusk replied, dropping Pinkie like a bag of flour.

"Tusk I assume?" The Riolu asked, holding out a neatly written letter. Tusk took the letter and opened it. "_Tusk, If you are reading this then I have sent a new addition to the team, Hmm. I'll send newbies, Hmmm, from time to time to assist you in your adventures. This is team Prototype, Hmm, their leader Legend is an amnesiac Riolu. The Kirlia goes by the name of Rose. Finally the Snivy is Vine. They are new additions to the team but are extremely strong. Try not to overwork them though. From, Quagsire. P.S. I had them come with a little, Hmm, gift from me. Enjoy!_" Tusk read aloud, earning a confused look from Spike and Twilight.

"Who are they?" Spike asked. Narrowing his eyes. "A new addition to the team. Legend. I'll let you stick with us… If you show me what you've got!" Tusk yelled getting into a battle stance. "You sure about this?" Legend asked uneasily. "Come on! Show me what you've got or turn back and leave." Tusk said firmly. Twilight had noticed that Tusk's yelling had attracted a crowd.

Legend rushed at Tusk, Legend was preparing to use Thunder Punch. Tusk quickly countered using Iron Tail. Legend was caught off guard when Tusk used Dig, Legend watched the ground waiting for Tusk to surface. Tusk shot out of the ground underneath the Pokemon, knocking him into the air. Legend recovered and on his fall used Blaze Kick which hit Tusk in the jaw. "You got skills! Show me the rest of your moves!" Tusk shouted, standing his ground he used Swords Dance. Legend ran forward before using Flash Cannon. Tusk stood his ground and used Swords Dance once again. Legend used Aura Sphere, which hit Tusk in the stomach. If it hurt Tusk showed no sign of it, Tusk let out a loud yell before using Draco Meteor. They struck Legend and left a large plume of dust, when it cleared Legend was still standing.

"You got skills… Great skills… Welcome to the team…" Tusk muttered, his voice heavy with fatigue. Team Valkyrie was astonished at the battle that had just unfolded. "He's strong…" CJ muttered, covering his mouth with a vine. "A little too strong…" Archie added, he had his arms crossed. "Glad he's on our side…" Zappo muttered before approaching the Haxorus. "Here, have an Oran berry." Flare said holding out the blue berry. Tusk took the berry and ate it in a single gulp. "What are those things?" "I don't know." "They were just fighting a moment ago." "You think they're dangerous?" "Obviously!" Several ponies conversed, while the Pokemon recovered.

"Greetings." A voice said, snapping the attention of everyone there. Princess Celestia was standing there, she had Princess Luna by her side. "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! What're you doing here?" Twilight asked. "We heard the commotion and decided to investigate. Are these friends of yours?" Luna explained, eyeing the Pokemon. "Yes. I'd like you meet Tusk, leader of a group who call themselves the Poke-Pals. They've come here from a distant land with Team Valkyrie, and a few others." Tusk nodded at the new arrivals, and with a fake smile said "Nice to meet you. These are my friends, Flare, Virizion, and Keldeo. Not to mention the rest of our teams. Team Steel led by Ichigo, a Doublade that teaches others the code of battle. The leader of team Bug is Scolipede, he's tough and rough! Finally team Eeveelution is co-led by Espeon, Umbreon, and Talulia, who is a newer addition to the team."

"It's nice to have visitors. How do you know this unicorn?" Celestia asked motioning to Keldeo who clammed up. "He was born in our land, abandoned around the age of four. He became an amazing Explorer and met me. Ever since then he's been like one of us." Virizion quickly lied, glancing at her friend. "Yes, I never even learned how to use magic, or got my… Cutie Mark…" Keldeo said filling in where Virizion left off. "So, you're a unicorn… That doesn't know how to use magic?" Celestia asked, sounding suspicious. "That's right, I never learned." Keldeo said, starting to get nervous.

"Sister, seeing as there is no threat we should return to the castle." Luna said, breaking Celestia's focus from Keldeo, when she turned her head he let out a relieved sigh. The Princesses gave their goodbyes before flying off leaving them behind. "I'm not sure why Luna… I don't trust them…" Celestia said to her sister, as they flew back towards the castle. "Sister you need to be more faithful in Twilight's ability to make new friends, they could be powerful allies. Who know they may even be able to…" Luna started before she started coughing, and gagging. "I swallowed a bug! I swallowed a bug!"


	4. Team Players or Something Stinks

People have been complaining that it's difficult to understand who is speaking so I'm going to take their advice and hopefully this will help clear that stuff up, and make it easier to read! I'm also planning on discontinuing Billy Hatcher and the Elements of Harmony. Anyway I've gotten lots of great OCs and I wanted to thank anyone who sent them! Keep sending in more!

Chapter 3: Team Players

"_Dear Tusk, it would seem that you have gotten more allies, Hmm, I sent them over to get their training from you. You have Team Pokeheart, Team Thunder Road and Team Forest Stalkers. They should, Hmm, Introduce themselves accordingly. Best of luck on your adventures, Hmm. –Quagsire_"

Tusk looked down from the letter and looked at the eight Pokemon that had approached him. He sighed and moved towards the group which was made up of a Ninetails, a Lucario, a Shaymin, another Raichu, an Infernape, a Treeco, a Mudkip, and a Shinx. Once he was near them they looked up at him.

"Which of you are part of team Pokeheart?" Tusk asked trying to single out Pokemon in the large cluster.

"I am… My name is Moon." The Ninetails said stepping forward slowly.

"I am Blackfoot." The Lucario noted staring Tusk in the eye.

"I'm Leafpool." The Shaymin said staring wide eyed at the large Pokemon.

Tusk looked at the group and sighed. They were getting more Pokemon than he knew what to do with. He was glad people were joining the team but this was getting a little hard to work with. He looked at the remaining three.

"Team Thunder Road?" Tusk questioned, which led the Raichu and the Infernape to move forward.

"I'm Storm. This is Rocky Road, but to make things simple just call him Rocky." The Raichu said with a smile.

"I take it you're team Forest Stalkers?" Tusk asked, staring at the Treeco, Mudkip, and Shinx.

"Yes. My name is Char, I'm the leader of the group." The Treeco said stepping forward.

"I'm Muddy…" The Mudkip said clearly intimidated by the large dragon type.

"I go by the name Lionheart." The Shinx said, watching Tusk with awe.

"As you may have figured out by now I am Tusk. Leader of team Poke-Pals. What I say goes unless this is a matter about only YOUR team. If it involves all of us… I make the calls. Is that understood?" Tusk asked, eyeing the new teams harshly. When he didn't get a response Tusk felt his anger rise.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" He shouted, startling everyone within a fifty mile radius. The Pokemon vigorously nodded. "Good. We will start your training tomorrow." Tusk said walking away from the group. Zappo watched as Tusk walked off, his footsteps leaving craters in the dirt.

"Man, that guy needs to learn how to chill the fuck out." Zappo muttered, as Tusk slowly disappeared from view. Zappo looked at the small town across from the field were they had their camp set up. Tusk said eventually they would get a house put up, but that was weeks ago.

"Hey, Zappo." Flare said, approaching the Raichu. "We need some help gathering food, there was a large patch of berries out that way." Flare said pointing out towards the dense forest.

"Can do." Zappo replied before walking out in the direction Flare had pointed. He saw a patch of berries that might have been able to feed them for weeks if there wasn't a strange looking group of Pokemon there. They had an all too familiar team with them. Along with the unknown Pokemon there was Team Skull.

"Chesnaught, you almost finished?" Zubat had asked.

"You need to learn to be patient. He's trying to figure out if they're poisonous or not." A large red fox like Pokemon had said. It was tall and appeared to be wearing a red robe.

"Delphox, you don't order us around! We're hungry!" Koffing had shouted. A large blue frog like Pokemon was standing next to him, its tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf.

"Greninja, can't you make these fools work any faster?" Skuntank had asked.

Whom Zappo assumed was Greninja looked at the poison type and said "I will not risk anyone getting sick because you're impatient. Not to mention you had us follow this Team Valkyrie here! After what? A treasure that might not exist?"

Zappo started to take steps back but a branch snapped underneath his foot. "Shit!" Zappo muttered before Greninja was directly in front of him. The tall frog like Pokemon towered above him.

"Zappo I presume. We have plans that not you, or your friends can stop… We will get the treasure of this world should we find it…" Greninja spoke with a harsh voice that shot daggers through Zappo.

Zappo turned and ran, until he was a large distance away. "Are you all right?" He heard a voice ask. Turning he was greeted by a large Pokemon. It had a serpent-like body with a green and black pattern on it. There are black frills on the back of its head like a frilled lizard. Its eyes comprise four green hexagons like the compound eyes of an insect. More green hexagons are on the front and back of its frills. Its tail was flat and black on top and green on the bottom. Its tail ended with five separate green tendrils.

"What!? Who are you!?" Zappo demanded inspecting the green snake.

"Are you all right?" It asked again.

"Yes… Who are you?" Zappo responded, eyeing this new Pokemon with both caution and curiosity.

"I am Zygarde. Guardian of the Ecosystem for all worlds. There are those who destroy nature and deserve to be punished…" The Pokemon said suddenly taking a darker tone.

"Well… I should get going…" Zappo said before turning and running off towards camp. "Team Skull! I can't believe it! How did they even get here!?" Zappo shouted to himself before stumbling back to camp.

"So Talulia tell us about yourself." CJ said to the Sylveon, who was currently picking berries.

"Well, as an Eevee I couldn't see very well so I had to rely on my friends a lot. When I evolved I realized that my ribbons could be used like hands to help me see." Talulia said explaining herself to the Serperior.

"Guys! I just saw Team Skull!" Zappo shouted approaching the teams.

"Team Skull?! Are you sure?" CJ asked his friend.

"Yes I'm sure!" Zappo shouted back at his friend.

"Well looks like we might have some problems…" Archie commented as the team started to think.


	5. Search for Zygarde Part 1

Chapter 4: Search for Zygarde Part 1

In the Pokemon world there had been a disturbance. Something ancient had awoken. A Pokemon that seeks to steal the life force of everything around it. It flew towards Post Town, its blue eyes scanning the ground, however it saw something interesting. A large column of light that seemed to give off more energy than it could ever have imagined. It flew into the light, unaware that it would find a whole new world.

"Let's move it!" Tusk shouted at the new allies, they were running on an obstacle course that he had made. Twilight and Fluttershy watched from nearby. Twilight looked up at Tusk and sighed.

"Um… Tusk…? I… I think you're… You're pushing them a little hard don't you think…? I mean… If you want to think that…" Fluttershy said to the Pokemon that towered over her. She didn't receive a response and she began to back away.

"Working them too hard? Too hard? You haven't seen nothing…" Tusk said before shouting "Move it! FASTER! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO CHASE YOU THROUGH THIS COURSE!" Fluttershy let out a shriek of surprise and she bolted towards town. Tusk watched as they moved faster, running the course at an amazing speed.

"Tusk! We've got a problem!" Virizion shouted, getting the dragon type's attention. She led Twilight, Tusk, and Zappo towards a pathway. In the middle of it was a sleeping Snorlax. It snored loudly, making the group uneasy at the sight.

"What is that thing?" Twilight asked.

"That my dear Sparkle is a Snorlax. The living roadblock of the Pokemon world… How it got here though… I'm not entirely sure…" Zappo said, he placed his right hand underneath his chin and began to think.

"It's blocking the way back to town! How are we supposed to wake it?" Twilight asked frantically. She began to nudge the Pokemon's large belly while chanting "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The Snorlax did not wake. It did however begin to roll towards the four.

Zappo's ears drooped before he said "Uh-Oh…" They began to run from the fat Pokemon as it rolled downhill. The group didn't stop mostly because they knew it would mean getting trapped underneath the Snorlax. They ran for what felt like hours until they noticed the Snorlax's rolling had stopped. They heard something move around it.

An Ariados crawled on the Snorlax's stomach and began to speak. "Greetings! We bear news from Kyurem! He has sent us to assist in your battles against the legendary beast Yveltal! I am Poison Maker! I am currently sitting on Tiny, our team leader! I am the intelligence of the group! Our other two members are on their way as we speak!"

Zappo was annoyed already at this Pokemon. He was constantly shouting, almost as if that's the only way he can talk. "Can you quiet down?" Zappo asked, getting a strange glare from Poison Maker.

"This is my default tone of voice! I cannot lower or raise the volume of my speech!" At that moment two other Pokemon arrived. One was a short, bipedal Pokémon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs have a thick, fur-like covering resembling hakama or a skirt. It has red eyes and two black ear-like extensions on either side of its head. It wore some form of cloth around her head, covering something on the back of it.

The other was a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. It wears a red band around its waist, reminiscent of an Obi. Its body lacks feet and it floats in the air. Its arms are connected to the sides of its head, and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has dappled, light blue coloration. Its hands consist of three small fingers. Its head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Its head has several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera could be seen.

"This is Chompy! She is a Mawile! Our defensive and offensive specialist!" Poison Maker shouted. Chompy smiled and waved sheepishly.

"This is Crystal! She is a Froslass! Our stealth expert!" Crystal bowed before turning to face Tiny. She used Wake-Up Slap on him, causing the large Pokemon to sit up in shock. Poison Fang was flung off Tiny's stomach. Tiny let out a loud yawn before looking around.

"Who woke me? I was having the best dream… I was surrounded by endless cake as far as the eye could see…" Tiny looked forward and noticed Tusk, Zappo, Virizion, and Twilight.

"Don't worry Tiny. I think that Poison Maker had explained why we're here." She spoke softly and calmly, she seemed to be very shy.

"I need to ask you something… What is this…? Yveltal?" Tusk asked. He received no answer so he felt his temper rise up. "HEY! I asked you a question!" Tusk shouted.

"Yveltal is a large bird like Pokemon. Every one thousand years it absorbs all the life energy from every living thing around it. Then it goes into a deep sleep, in a hidden location. This is the thousandth year… Kyurem has seen how you can change fate. He has faith in you. You will need the assistance of the creatures in this world to defeat him as well as the assistance of two other legendary Pokemon: Xerneas and Zygarde." Tiny said having fully woken up.

"Similar to Yveltal, every one thousand years Xerneas releases all of the life energy it has built up over the years, into every living thing! As you can imagine because of their opposite personalities the two often butt heads!" Poison Maker explained.

"Zygarde…? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Zappo asked himself. Then he remember encountering the Pokemon in the forest. "Oh! I've seen Zygarde! He was in the forest!" Zappo shouted, getting the attention of each of them.

"You have!? This makes things _much_ better! We can just go and find Zygarde!" Poison Maker shouted happily. Suddenly the ground began to rumble, the group was shocked as a dog like creature burst from the ground.

"Diamond Dog!" Twilight shouted, but it made no move to attack, it appeared to be wounded. Several bite marks covered the creature as it looked at Twilight.

"You have to help! Snake monsters in caves attacked! Begging you, help!" He shouted getting onto his knees, and folding his hands in pleading fashion.

Twilight led Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie towards the caves mouth. Team Poke-Pals (minus Emolga), Team Valkyrie, and Tiny's team, which is called Kyurem's Warriors, were close behind. Tiny let out a yawn and looked at Tusk.

"You want to know our moves? Well. I know Power-Up Punch, Rest, Snore, and Strength. Poison Maker knows Toxic, String Shot, Poison Sting, and Leech Life. Chompy knows Iron Head, Crunch, Fairy Wind, and Growl. Crystal knows Powder Snow, Wake-Up Slap, Blizzard, and Double Team." Tiny explained. Tusk nodded before looking at the entrance of the cave.

"After this we look for Zygarde immediately! Understood?" Tusk asked, rolling his shoulders. The group all agreed and they entered the wide cave. The group moved forward and found themselves at a fork in the tunnel. The tunnel on the left was filled with gems, to the point where Twilight thought Rarity would rush in…

However Chompy ran down the tunnel shouting "I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" She dove into a pile of gems and pulled out a large ruby. Rarity soon let out shrieks of horror as Chompy pulled away the cloth and revealed a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of her head. The jaws had an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom. That wasn't what made Rarity scream however, what had is when Chompy had tossed the gem into the air and the pair of jaws began to devour the jewel.

"Chompy, this is no time for a snack!" Poison Maker shouted, until he noticed Tiny popping berries into his mouth one at a time.

Chompy looked irritated and asked "How come he gets to eat right now?"

Poison Maker rolled his eyes and said "You know how a hungry Snorlax gets… compared to that an angry Gyarados seem like nothing!" Twilight took another look at Tiny and noticed the large sack he carried on his back.

"Is that bag full of…?" Twilight had begun.

"Food? Yes." Crystal finished for her.

"I just wonder if it was smart leaving Emolga, Virizion, and Meloetta in charge of training the newbies…" Flare said out loud.

Emolga sat on a rock and clapped, Storm walked over to him and asked in an annoyed tone "What do you need? Oh great and powerful Emolga."

Emolga looked at her and said "I thirst! Bring me the finest water you can locate!" Storm walked away grumbling in anger. Meloetta sang in the distance, while some of the others had gone to listen to her.

She passed by Legend who asked "What does this have to do with training?"

"It doesn't…" Is all that Storm had said to him.

Virizion was the only actually taking it seriously, she was training several of the new additions.

"We need to split up somehow… Twilight, you and your friends take Tiny and his team. Team Valkyrie… You're coming with me!" Tusk said wrapping his arms around CJ and Connor's necks. The two groups split up and they moved down their paths not knowing what lies ahead.

Twilight led Kyurem's Warriors down the left tunnel, the one filled with various gems and stones. Rarity and Chompy were often straying behind to collect the jewels, and had to be ushered forward by Tiny. Tiny eventually moved in the back to prevent them from seeking anything distracting. Chompy had claimed an entire sack full of gems, unlike Rarity who was very picky about the ones she picked.

"No. This one is too small…" Rarity said tossing a sapphire behind her. Chompy caught and devoured it. "This one is too big…" She tossed the gem behind her, and Chompy repeated catching and eating it.

Twilight was getting fed up with this she turned and faced her friend and shouted "KNOCK IT OFF!" Rarity was startled by this and she bumped into a wall, making the cave over Tiny begin to rumble.

"TINY LOOK OUT!" Chompy shouted at the top of her lungs, but it was too late the cave collapsed, trapping them from going back. Twilight looked at the pile of rubble and saw no sign of the Snorlax.

Something moved through the rubble, Twilight moved forward and was showered in dirt and pebbles as Tiny pushed his way through. Tiny had a look of anger, making Twilight back up. He stomped forward and moved past the group. "Tiny! Wait up!" Poison Maker shouted, he began to chase after the Snorlax, with the rest of the group following.

Tiny stopped when he reached a large circular room. Twilight moved in and saw something that both scared and filled her with wonder. In the middle of the room were several large snake like creatures. Tiny appeared to be holding his breath. "What is that?" Twilight asked.

"Arboks… Lots and lots of Arboks…" Tiny said in a low whisper. Each one was curled up, making several coils on the ground. Each was softly snoring, inhaling air and letting it out with a hiss.

"What do we do?" Rarity asked, she felt shivers go through her as the creatures lied on the stone floor.

"We'll have to wait for a rescue…" Crystal said, she felt no fear of them, but was worried for her teammates. The group stood there fearing to sit down, for the slightest noise might wake them up.

Suddenly someone shouted "What are you doing!?" The Arboks all opened their eyes in one synchronized movement.

Tusk moved through the cave, he noticed this side had a lack of gems. "Maybe they picked this place clean…" Flare noted. The moved on, while they noticed small tunnels they were all too large to fit through them.

"Hello is anyone here?" Zappo asked, he didn't expect to get any form of response but he did.

"Yes. I am." A voice said deeper into the caves. The group moved forward and saw someone waiting for them.

Team Skull sat there, blocking their path. "Well, well, well… Team Valkyrie… Been a while, huh?" Skuntank asked teasingly. Zappo felt his anger rise up. His team had made it there before Poke-Pals, meaning they were on their own this time. Then the three other Pokemon joined them. Delphox, Chesnaught, and Greninja.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of our way?" Greninja asked, his eyes were filled with fury and anger.

"Hey, we just find trouble all the time don't we?" Zappo asked, getting nods from his team. "You really think six against four is fair? You'll need more guys!" Zappo shouted running forward.

"I don't think so!" Delphox shouted, she raised the stick she held into the air and shot flames from it. Zappo avoided them and felt the ground begin to shake.

Tusk launched out from the ground and used Dig on Delphox. She let out a cry of shock and was knocked to the ground. Hydreigon flew in and used Crunch on Chesnaught. Skuntank took a step back in surprise.

"They got two dragon types!? This ain't good!" Koffing shouted. Flare used Flame Charge on Zubat knocking him onto the ground. Keldeo ran forward and used Sacred Sword on Skuntank.

Greninja glared at Zappo and used Water Gun. Zappo counterattacked with Thunder Bolt which made the water/dark type faint. The group stood there, looking at the fallen Pokemon.

"Friends of yours?" Tusk asked, looking at them.

"Yep. You know my friends always attack me…" Zappo replied with a grin. "They're called Team Skull… At least the Skuntank, Koffing, and Zubat are… The others are Pokemon I've never seen." Zappo added, he stared at the fallen Pokemon.

"Are they gone? The ones who wanted my treasure?" A voice asked, snapping the group to it. They moved forward and Zappo smiled.

"Zygarde! We've finally found you!" Zappo shouted.

"Yay! You've found me! Why were you looking for me?" Zygarde asked, moving closer to the group.

"Kyurem said you could help us." Tusk replied, looking at the large snake.

"Kyurem? That's a name I haven't heard in a while." Zygarde said, he had a happy tone in his voice.

"He had sent a team to get you and Xerneas… Whoever that is…" Connor said with a confused look.

"That would mean…" Zygarde began but a loud crash pulled them away from their thoughts.

"TINY LOOK OUT!" They heard Chompy shout from not too far away.

"That was Chompy!" CJ shouted, he moved over to a fist sized tunnel and peeked through it. He saw Tiny stomp past with the others chasing him.

"Stand aside!" Flare said in a tough tone, he faced the wall and used Rock Smash, shattering the stone that blocked the two groups. They rushed through and found them standing perfectly still.

Zappo was confused, why were they doing this? He wanted answers so he shouted "What are you doing!?" They heard several loud hisses fill the round cavern, it was at that moment the Arboks became visible. Zappo looked forward with annoyance and said "Oh shit…"

Hey guys thank you for being patient with me! I have finally gotten back to this and I have decided that I will allow my OCs to be used by anyone, as long as they give me credit for them. I will place the info for each of them in this note, so you can use them for anything! Just give me permission and let me know so I can read along! I'm also going to give the info for an OC that has not yet appeared in the story, so just be warned.

Tusk

Species: Haxorus

Role: Leader of Team Poke-Pals, Tank

Moves: Dig, Swords Dance, Iron Tail, and Draco Meteor.

Tusk is a human that had been summoned by Hydreigon to stop the Bittercold from destroying the Pokemon world. Thanks to the efforts of his partner Flare, he is able to go between the human and Pokemon world by will. Tusk is often easily angered and tough on others, but if he's really tough on you it's a sign of respect. Tusk unlike Zappo (topgun308's OC) Tusk does not have the Dimensional Scream ability. Tusk had met his partner, Flare, as a Tepig, while Tusk himself was just an Axew.

Flare

Species: Emboar

Role: Defense

Moves: Rock Smash, Flame Charge, Defense Curl, and Take Down.

Flare is an Emboar that met the human Tusk. When the two had first met, Tusk was only an Axew. The two had joined forces to create a Pokemon Paradise and to defeat the Bittercold. Flare is determined and won't give in to threats, he considers anyone who joins his team and many others his friends. Underneath his fiery exterior is a heart of gold. He also helps out the Pokemon of Post Town and invites anyone to join the team. Although he isn't the leader he had started the team, as the badges and objects received from H.A.P.P.I. was in his name.

Tiny

Role: Leader of Kyurem's Warriors, Medic

Species: Snorlax

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Shadow Ball, Snore, and Rest.

Tiny was a once a Munchlax that grew up being trained by Kyurem, he along with Poison Maker, Crystal, Chompy, and Stinger make up Kyurem's Warriors. A special team designed for missions that require the elite group. Tiny may seem sleepy and lazy, but when he's mad or hungry he can level an entire town. Good thing he always carries so much food with him. He always makes sure to carry his food sack and a medicine bag for helping his teammates or others. He as originally on the team medic due to his ability to know any berry just by the color, however once he saved Stinger's life he was then made the team leader. He has known Chompy all his life, and is like a big brother to her.

Poison Maker

Role: Intelligence

Species: Ariados

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Toxic, and Leech Life.

Poison Maker was once a Spinarak that grew up being trained by Kyurem, he along with Tiny, Crystal, Chompy, and Stinger make up Kyurem's Warriors. A special team designed for missions that require the elite group. Poison Maker has no control over the volume of his voice, as a result he is always shouting. He has spent many years training with not only Kyurem, but Munna to expand his knowledge of the world. Despite this he can be a bit scatterbrained and annoying. Poison Maker always does what he believes is best for his team. He also has a crush on Chompy, but he'd never admit it.

Crystal

Role: Stealth Expert

Species: Froslass

Moves: Powder Snow, Blizzard, Wake-Up Slap, and Double Team.

Crystal was once a Snorunt grew up being trained by Kyurem, she along with Tiny, Poison Maker, Chompy, and Stinger make up Kyurem's warriors. A special team designed for missions that require the elite group. Crystal is naturally stealthy due to her being a Ghost type, add her training and you've got a Pokemon that can blend in with the light itself. She tends to not speak much, but when she does it's best to listen. Crystal always tries to work things out with peaceful tactics first.

Chompy

Role: Offensive and Defensive Expert

Species: Mawile

Moves: Crunch, Iron Head, Fairy Wind, and Growl.

Chompy is a Mawile that grew up being trained by Kyurem, she along with Tiny, Poison Maker, Crystal, and Stinger make up Kyurem's Warriors. A special team designed for missions that require the elite group. Chompy is very sweet and will help anyone in need, no matter how much it would it cost her. Chompy knows that her duties don't allow for much work time, as they are only sent out when other groups lack the experience, so she's taken up collecting rare stones, be it gems or a peculiar shaped rock, and each one has a story. She has known Tiny all her life and is like his little sister to him.

Stinger

Role: Eyes in the Sky, Leader (Formerly)

Species: Gliscor

Moves: Dig, Quick Attack, Cut, and X-Scissor

Stinger is a Gliscor that has served Kyurem since birth, he along with Tiny, Poison Maker, Crystal, and Chompy make up Kyurem's Warriors. A special team designed for missions that require the elite group. Stinger is often rude and aggressive, but give him a sweet of any kind and he'll soften up to you. He is the oldest of the group and was the original leader, until Tiny saved his life. Stinger found Tiny to be more fi for the job, being more relatable to the rest of the team. Kyurem's Warriors is not the only team that Stinger has led.


	6. Search for Zygarde Part 2

Chapter 5: Search for Zygarde Part 2

The Arboks slithered closer and closer to the group of explorers and ponies, hissing and showing their fangs. The nearest Arbok lashed out fangs dripping with venom. Tiny blocked Zappo from getting the blow as the Arbok used Poison Fang. Tiny let out a cry of pain as he was Badly Poisoned. Chompy rushed forward and used Fairy Wind, striking the Arbok and knocking it out.

"RUN!" Chompy shouted, still facing the group of Arboks. They didn't need any more of an excuse, the group ran from the round chamber, not stopping for anything. It was at that moment that Zappo noticed two other members missing.

"Wait… Where's Tiny…? And Zygarde?" He asked, he looked back down the tunnel and sighed. "I guess I better go back…" He mumbled before darting down the cave. Tiny stood in the same place, he was in too much pain to move. Chompy and Zygarde fought the Arboks, not once allowing them to harm the Snorlax anymore. Zappo rushed forward and used Thunder Bolt on several Arboks making them faint. The three fought in a synchronized motion, each attack moving after one another, not stopping until each Arbok was down.

"Tiny! Are all right?" Chompy asked not getting a response from the large Pokemon. "Tiny! Please answer me!" Chompy shouted, tears fell onto the stone floor, the drops echoing in the cave. Tiny fell onto his back and began to snore loudly, making Chompy shriek in surprise.

"I… I think he's using Rest…" Chompy said, wiping tears away from her eyes. Dirt fell onto Zappo's head, he looked up in confusion.

"What the…?" He had begun but dirt fell into his mouth. "YUCK! GOD DAMMIT!" Zappo shouted as a Pokemon broke through the surface. A Gliscor dropped down and looked at the group.

"Sorry I'm late! This Gliscor still has what it takes to get the job done though…" Zappo looked at the new arrival and cocked his head.

"Who is this?" Zappo asked while the Gliscor walked over to Tiny.

"Yep. He's resting all right. Poison should be cleared soon. We'll have to drag him out though… Unless he's got a Chesto Berry in his pouch…" The Gliscor said with a frown.

"Stinger! I'm glad you made it!" Chompy shouted happily. She hugged the Gliscor who struggled against her grip. He was able to push her away and brushed himself off.

"Calm down! We've got to focus and see if Tiny has any Chesto Berries on him!" Stinger yelled, Zappo wasn't sure what to think about this new arrival, whether he could be trusted or not.

Stinger began to fish around in a small bag that he had taken from Tiny and pulled out a Chesto Berry. He placed the berry in Tiny's mouth and waited. Tiny yawned and rose onto his feet a few moments later.

"Stinger? What are you doing here? It doesn't matter, we need to find a way out…" Tiny said facing the cave.

Tusk looked at the strange Pokemon that had been waiting outside, it was Charizard and Lucario like, as if both Pokemon had been mashed together. It was a red and blue Charizard, it also wore a blue mask over its face. His blue eyes glared at them from behind the mask, making Tusk even more on edge.

"Who are you?" Tusk asked. The Charizard simply continued to glare at them, not once blinking.

"Me…? I could be asking you the same thing… But since you asked first, Charles is my name." He said in a deep voice that was both rough and smooth.

"Well… Why are you here?" Tusk asked. He waited for a response from the large Pokemon.

"Simple, I'd followed the light. It was hard to miss. Large, and shooting into the sky… To tell you the whole truth I'd followed the creature, large and bird like… A sight to behold." Charles explained, he not once took his eyes off Tusk, with glares both of respect and disgust.

"Fine, as long as you don't get in our way. We've got an important mission to take care of." Tusk replied, he turned as he heard footsteps coming from the cave entrance. Zappo, Tiny, Chomp, Zygarde, and a Gliscor exited the cave, each one with looks of exhaustion plastered on their faces.

"Who's this then?" Tusk asked looking at the Gliscor. The Gliscor glared at the dragon type.

"I… Don't… Like… You…" Stinger said in an agitated tone of voice. Tusk was surprised by this, but he didn't show it.

"He was once the leader of Kyurem's Warriors, but I saved his life, he made me the leader because of that." Tiny explained, the Pokemon was tired, not just because he was a Snorlax, he was exhausted… Tiny moved two steps before tripping and landing face down in the dirt. He could be heard snoring loudly, which made Stinger sigh.

"Let's move him." Stinger ordered, he began to push on the Snorlax rolling him like a ball. They moved him to the camp, where a home was starting to get built, a skeletal hull had been created so far. Ichigo and Talulia moved over to them and seemed worried about something.

"We have a bit of a problem…" Talulia began but was cut off when Emolga ran past screaming in terror.

Storm chased after him in an angry fashion, she held a rock above her head and asked "IS THIS ONE GOOD ENOUGH!? IS IT!? HUH!? HUH!? IS IT!?" She chased after him, until Tusk grabbed her by the tail and dangled her upside down in front of his face. "Oh, hello Tusk… I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." She said to the large dragon type.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Tusk asked in a rage, while Talulia tried to explain everything. Tusk was furious, he couldn't believe this!

Legend moved forward and said "Emolga kind of deserves it… He was being sort of a power hungry overlord kind of guy." Tusk turned his anger to Emolga who began to run from him.

Stinger watched the two run, while Emolga was shouting in fear at Tusk's anger. "Does this happen often?" Stinger asked.

"Yes… It does happen a lot…" Flare replied watching the two rush around. Tusk managed to grab Emolga by the tail holding the small Pokemon out in front of him.

"You are never being left behind again… Keldeo. You're taking his place." Tusk said, starting to calm down.

"Well… We have Zygarde, now all we need in Xerneas right?" Chompy asked, while Tiny nodded.

"Well let's go find her!" Poison Maker shouted.

"Well search tomorrow, for now we rest." Tusk said moving over to a bed made of straw. He lied down on it and began to snore as the sun set.


End file.
